16 Going On 17
by Marblez
Summary: Songfic to the Sound of Music's 16 Going On 17. JackRalph. After Lord of the Flies.


Disclamer: This is a songfic to the Sound of Music song 16 going on 17. I've changed some of the words in the song to make it fit better. None of this belongs to me though. Summary: It's set a while after LOTF and Ralph is 16 and Jack 17. Note: In the song you have to imagine the person in bold singing is Jack and the person in Italics singing is Ralph.  
  
16 Going On 17  
  
"Good night Jack" Ralph said as Jack got ready to go home.  
"Ralph, we don't have to say goodnight so early just cos your mum and dad are home do we?" Jack asked, not really wanting to leave.  
"No, but they worry about a tough boy like you being with me alone in my room" Ralph said, shrugging his shoulders. "There worried your some sort of pervert or something."  
"Me? No, I'm just your boyfriend!" Jack said laughing, sitting down by Ralph on Ralph's bed. "I actually worry about you allot, you do seem to get laid down allot at home and at school" Jack said, touching Ralph's leg gently.  
  
You wait, little boy, on an empty stage  
  
For fate to turn the light on, You life, little boy, is an empty page, That people want to write on. To write on...  
  
"It's not that bad Jack, they just don't understand about me liking boys over girls" Ralph said, shrugging and putting an arm around Jack's shoulders.  
"But you should at least try to stand up for yourself a little Raven, otherwise they'll always do it" Jack said, squeezing Ralph's leg gently.  
"I'll be 17 soon, they might understand then" Ralph said shrugging.  
"Maybe, but Ralph, promise me you'll at least be careful around the anti-bisexuals at school, please promise me that Raven..." Jack pleaded, touching Ralph's cheek with his free hand.  
  
You are 16 going on 17, Raven, it's time to think. Better beware, Be canny and careful Raven, your on the brink.  
  
"I'm always careful around those jerks" Ralph said, leaning into Jacks touch gently.  
"If only one of your parent could walk in now" Jack said laughing quietly.  
"D'you know I've had 4 other bisexuals come up to me lately and ask me if I was seeing anyone?" Ralph asked Jack quietly.  
"Really? When I came out I at least had 7" Jack joked laughing playfully.  
  
You are 16 going on 17, Our lot will fall in line. Eager young lads And bullies and cads Will offer you a good time.  
  
Totally unprepared are you  
  
To face a world of them. Timid and shy and scared are you Of things beyond your ken.  
  
"Well, I'll look out for you at school. And when you're here just remember, I'm only a phone call away" Jack said sincerely, smiling as he cupped Ralph's face with both of his hands and kissed him gently. "Your all mine" he murmured as the two fell back onto the bed, arms wrapping around each other in a very familiar pattern.  
  
You need someone older and wiser  
  
Telling you what to do. I am 17 going on 18, I'll take care of you.  
  
6 Weeks Later,  
  
Ralph had a black eyes and a split lip from where a load of anti-bi's had jumped him after school. He wobbled his way to Jacks house which was closer than his own and rang the doorbell.  
"Ralph!" Jack gasped as he opened the door, blissfully shirtless.  
"Those git's jumped me after school" Ralph said weakly, feeling slight tears travel down his cheeks. Jack pulled him into his house and into the kitchen.  
"Mum and dad are out so I'll just get some ice to put on that eye" Jack said, grabbing a clean towel before going to the freezer, taking a handful of ice and put it in the towel. He then moved back to Ralph and held the ice to his boyfriends eyes.  
"Ouch!" Ralph hissed as the slight pressure caused his eye to throb.  
"Sorry Raven" Jack mumbled as he lifted the towel to see if the swelling had gone down at all. "Who was it? Why didn't you check first?" Jack asked, replacing the ice.  
"It was a whole gang of people from your year. It was right outside the gate where they grabbed me, I was waiting for my neighbour who walks home with me on Fridays. They grabbed me and dragged me down that alley by the school" Ralph explained quietly.  
"Poor Raven" Jack whispered, kissing Ralph's forehead lightly. "Did they hit you anywhere else?"  
"My stomach feels like Big Bertha's jumped on it a couple of hundred times" Ralph muttered.  
"Well, lets see that then" Jack said, satisfied that the swelling on Ralph's eye was going down.  
  
I am 16 going on 17, I know that I'm naïve, Bi's that I meet May tell me I'm sweet And willingly I'll believe.  
  
"Ralph, this is going to hurt" Jack warned. Ralph's stomach was badly bruised, so Jack, armed with two wet towels was ready to wrap around Ralph's stomach. Ralph nodded and Jack quickly wrapped the towels around Ralph's stomach. Ralph drew in his breath sharply.  
"Jack, I should call my mum, she'll be worried why I'm not home" Ralph said quietly, focusing on something other than the pain. Jack picked up the cordless phone and handed it to him. Ralph dialled the number and waited for his mum to pick up.  
  
I am 16 going on 17, Innocent as a rose. Anti-bisexuals, Bullies and rascals, What do I know of those?  
  
"Yes?"  
"Mum? It's Ralph"  
  
"Ralph where are you!?!"  
"I'm at Jack's. Some bullies jumped me after school and Jacks just helping me out for a while"  
"Are you sure it wasn't him that jumped you?!?"  
"Mum..."  
"Be back by tea, if not I'll come up and take you from that beastly boy" And then a steady tone filled Ralph's ear as his mum put the phone down. Ralph hung up and sullenly handed the phone back to Jack.  
  
Totally unprepared am I  
  
To face a world of them. Timid and shy and scared am I Of things beyond my ken.  
  
"Thanks Jack" Ralph said quietly as Jack finished gently bandaging Ralph's stomach. "I don't what I'd done if you hadn't helped me, my mum had a fit as it was" Ralph said sincerely.  
"Hey, I'll always be there for my little Raven" Jack said smiling, before gently kissing Ralph on the lips.  
"I know, my brave Rainbow, and I'll always need you I think" Ralph said, kissing him once before picking up his school bag and going to the front door. "See you tomorrow, usual time?" Ralph asked Jack in the hall.  
"Sure thing Raven" Jack said, kissing him once more before Ralph left.  
  
I need someone older and wiser. Telling me what to do, You are 17 going 18, I'll depend on you.  
  
Fin.  
  
A/N This was just a sweet little fic that I came up with at a rehearsal for  
Sound Of Music the other day. Bye Bye. 


End file.
